Reflections
by Flamesofthemo0n
Summary: Elrond and Celebrian's thoughts and reflections as Elrond travels to the Undying lands. ElrondXCelebrian, Post RoTK, ONESHOT


Authors Note: Hey guys…another one-shot. But different. Elrond and Celebrian are looking back on Celebrian's leaving Middle Earth. It's also my first song-fic. The song, I felt, was appropriate due to some of the lyrics, and just the feel. However, the feel comes from the arrangement my choir teacher, Ellen, sang to us as her good bye. So the actual song may have a different feeling.

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE LORD OF THE RINGS AND THE CHARACTERS

2nd DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE SONG, OR THE RIGHTS TO "LULLABY" BY BILLY JOEL.

* * *

**Goodnight my angel time to close your eyes**

**And save these questions for another day**

**I think I know what you've been asking me**

**I think you know what I've been trying to say**

**

* * *

**

-Elrond-

AS I watch Arwen in the gardens talking to her brothers, I am reminded most of you. Full of life, and laughter, and stubborn as well. Your daughter is you in so many ways. The very thought's of you, and my mind wanders to the day that you left for Valinor. You had suffered so. Yet, in your stubborn pride, you did not admit it to anyone, save me. You stayed on for your children, but perhaps it would have been better if you had left sooner…

Blast! What am I saying. It would have been difficult watching you leave, no matter when.

* * *

**I promised I would never leave you**

**But you should always know**

**No matter where you go**

**No matter where you are**

**I never will be far away**

**

* * *

**

**-Celebrian-**

I look over the sea in the early morn, and I miss you, with all my heart. I told you that nothing in Middle Earth could make me leave. I made that vow on our wedding day. But I guess that the Valar worked against me. I am so far away, I can not see you or our children. I remember, you were the proud noble elf that came to Lorien, for counsel. And then we met, and the world changed. Nothing could ever rip us apart, not even the miles between us.

* * *

**Good night my angel now its time to sleep**

**And still so many things I want to say**

**Remember all the songs you've sang to me**

**When we were sailing on an emerald bay**

**

* * *

**

**-Elrond-**

I remember helping you off your horse, that you pridefully rode to the Harbor. I remember you walking onto the ship, and already appearing healthier. I remember waving goodbye, and still feeling your soft kiss upon my face. As I walked away, I remember the look of anguish marring our sons faces, and Arwen's grieving eyes. The days after you left were hell, Elladan and Elrohir left hearts vengeful, and Arwen left as well, to Lorien. That left me, alone, to deal with my anguish, my grief, my torment. So I threw myself into my work, I became bitter.

* * *

**And like a boat out on the ocean**

**I'm rocking you to sleep**

**The waters dark and deep inside this ancient heart**

**You'll always be a part of me**

**

* * *

**

**-Celebrian-**

I recall the days after I landed in Valinor, the inexplicable grief of leaving you, yet the lightness of heart that comes with being healed. I had my soul back, but to what cost. None of my family. I was welcomed, but without you, my world was nothing but nameless faces. The seasons and years were long. There was no warmth.

* * *

**Good night my angel, now it's time to dream**

**And dream how wonderful your life will be**

**Someday your child will cry**

**And if you sing this lullaby**

**In every heart there will always be a part of me**

**

* * *

**

**-Elrond-**

When Estel joined our family, his mother having died and his father as well, I'll admit, my first choice was to let another elven family care for him. But because I knew you would insist that he stay with us, were you here, I took Estel as our charge. I hid his identity, and was proud to call him my foster son. Life had returned to the state it was before you left, but, you were still gone. But the twins no longer had their hatred festering within them, and Arwen came home a little more frequently. But yet, the family was incomplete.

The years passed, and I watched as Middle Earth was saved from eternal darkness, by a young hobbit. And I thought about how proud you would have been, that this small creature had overcome many obstacles. If I could have taken the hobbit's courage, and given it too you, perhaps you would have stayed in Middle Earth, but even as I think this, I know it to be not true. You would still have left Middle Earth. It took great courage for you to make that decision.

But now I can come home to you, Celebrian. Now I can join you in the Undying Lands.

* * *

**Someday we'll all be gone**

**But lullabies go on and on**

**They never die**

**That's how you and I**

**Will be**

**

* * *

**

-Celebrian-

I watched you get off the boat in the harbor, with the Gray Wizard, my parents, and two hobbits. You look so much like the elf I fell in love with, and I found myself falling in love with you all over again. I had forgotten, these years separated from you, the scent of you, the feeling of your lips against mine. The feeling of just being with you again.

But you pull away, to tell me news. To tell me that I shall never see my Evenstar again, for she ha chosen the path of the mortals. I do not grieve, faced with the love for a mortal that she has, I would have chosen the same thing.

You have tears in your eyes and I realize that you have been through more than I, these long years. You, a single elf, have had to raise three children, or rather, finish raising. They were far from "elf-ling" when I left. You smile at me, and I lead you, and my parents to my home near the ocean.

My heart rejoices, my husband is back, and together our souls shall live in peace and harmony.

FIN

* * *

Authors Note: I had a hard time writing this, and this was a school assignment. ((Creative writing class…blech)) so the story line is iffy. But it'll do. So as always, read and review!

LUNA


End file.
